Nuestra guerra
by Muselina Black
Summary: Ante la amenaza del ejército alemán, los brujos del Reino Unido deben intervenir en el conflicto para proteger a su país de un peligro aún peor. Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2017-2018" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para Lily Rosie Black


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Lo que no reconozcan, probablemente sí._

 _Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2017-2018" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Este fic va para Lily Rosie Black, que pidió una historia sobre cómo vivieron los magos la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y ha estado un poco de suerte, porque tengo un canon y varios OC de esta época por otro fic que empecé hace un tiempo y nunca acabé. Así que tuve la oportunidad de sacar a mis niños a pasear un poco y a conocerlos más._

 _Espero que te guste, guapa._

 **Nuestra guerra**

Our battle is more full of names than yours,  
Our men more perfect in the use of arms,  
Our armour all as strong, our cause the best;  
Then reason will our hearts should be as good.

William Shakespeare, Henry IV, parte 1 (Acto IV, escena 1).

¿INTERVENCIÓN EN ASUNTOS MUGGLES?

-Por Hermes Lestrange, 17 de diciembre de 1940

Las noticias del conflicto muggle en Europa son cada vez más siniestras, y todo parece indicar que el ejército alemán cuenta con la ayuda de un grupo de magos. El Ministro Spencer-Moon ha convocado a una sesión extraordinaria del Wizengamot ante las presiones de grupos de la sociedad mágica británica que insisten en una respuesta mágica en apoyo al gobierno muggle del señor Churchill.

"La Resistencia en Francia está siendo apoyada por grupos de magos de ese país, no entiendo por qué nosotros no podemos cooperar también. Las bombas de los nazis no distinguen entre barrios mágicos y muggles", declaró William Montgomery, quien ha abogado por una intervención mágica desde los comienzos de la guerra.

"Nuestros antepasados tenían motivos poderosos para abstenerse de inmiscuirse en asuntos muggles y creo que es importante que respetemos esa decisión", opinó Abraxas Malfoy, uno de los opositores de la medida. "Además, el Ministro Spencer-Moon reconoce que tenemos asuntos más graves entre manos, con el ascenso de Grindelwald en Europa"

Por su parte, el ministro Spencer-Moon decidió no emitir comentarios hasta después de realizada la sesión extraordinaria del Wizengamot, que ha sido llamada para esta misma tarde.

(Artículo en El Profeta)

-o-

ASUNTOS MUGGLES SON COSA DE MUGGLES

(Slogan pintado fuera del Caldero Chorreante)

-o-

Hermanos de la comunidad mágica:

Gran Bretaña es nuestro país y como tal, tenemos el deber de defenderlo. El ascenso al poder de Hitler se sostiene con el apoyo de Grindelwald y de incontables otros magos que no solo han apoyado sus deseos de sangre y poder, sino que también han participado en las atrocidades del régimen Nazi. Como comunidad mágica tenemos que entregar apoyo y auxilio a nuestros hermanos muggles. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellos en estos momentos de gran dificultad.

(Panfleto de la Sociedad por las Relaciones Mágico-Muggles)

-o-

 _ **Kensington, Londres, 17 de diciembre de 1940**_

Adelaide Delacour llevaba las últimas dos horas paseando de arriba abajo por la sala de los Scamander. Sus piernas largas, enfundadas en pantalones a la moda muggle, parecían no tener reposo.

—Querida, en un rato tendremos la respuesta del Wizengamot —dijo Tina, su anfitriona, que se había pasado gran parte de las dos horas anteriores intentando buscar una forma de calmar las ansias de su joven invitada. Pero Adelaide había rechazado las tazas de té que la mujer le había ofrecido en varias ocasiones.

—¿Cuánto pueden tardarse en esto? ¡Es algo simple! —protestó la muchacha, sacudiendo su melena castaña—. Todos estamos en peligro y es necesario que aportemos para vencer a Hitler y Grindelwald.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero los ingleses somos un tanto especiales —contestó Newt, el marido de Tina. Alto y desgarbado, estaba sentado en un sofá y cada cierto tiempo miraba al reloj que coronaba la pared de la sala.

—Y que lo digas. Llevo más de diez años en este país y aún no he podido acostumbrarme a ellos —dijo Tina con una mueca que pretendía ser cómplice. Sin embargo, su gesto no tuvo efecto en la joven francesa, que se limitó a gruñir y maldecir en francés.

Tina intercambió una mirada con su marido, que estaba casi tan ansioso como Adelaide, aunque su flema británica lo escondía bastante mejor. Ella misma sentía curiosidad por el resultado del Wizengamot. Llevaba años siendo testigo de las atrocidades de Grindelwald en el resto del mundo. El Reino Unido hasta el momento se había salvado, eso era cierto. Los rumores eran que Grindelwald tenía miedo de Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos del último siglo. De cualquier forma, Tina no creía que las Islas fueran a salvarse por mucho tiempo más. Sospechaba que la alianza entre Grindelwald y los Nazis era precisamente su medio para invadir Gran Bretaña, y bien podía ser que saliera ganando, considerando los sucesos de los últimos meses.

—Ya deberían haber terminado —masculló Adelaide entre dientes.

Ni siquiera había terminado la oración cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta de los Scamander. Los tres se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose sin palabras quién era el que llamaba. Newt se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a la puerta. Al otro lado estaba un joven alto y pelirrojo, acompañado de un joven vestido con el uniforme del ejército muggle. Tina alzó una ceja al verlo y Adelaide pareció intrigada.

—Scamander, tenemos noticias del Ministerio —dijo el pelirrojo—. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Oh, claro. Disculpa, Montgomery. Pasen.

—Él es Marius Black —añadió Montgomery señalando con la cabeza a su compañero, que saludó a los presentes con un gesto de la mano—. Está en el ejército muggle.

—¿Qué ha pasado en el Ministerio? —Adelaide no parecía tener tiempo para presentaciones y se plantó delante de Montgomery para encararlo con una ceja arqueada. El joven suspiró y se apresuró en contestarle.

—El Ministro ha autorizado la creación de un comité que coordinará una intervención discreta en la guerra. Es por eso que vengo a hablar con ustedes, Newt y Tina. Ustedes ya se han enfrentado a Grindelwal, conocen sus tácticas y saben a qué atenerse. El Ministro me aha pedido que ustedes sean quienes coordinen el esfuerzo desde casa. Black aquí presente nos ayudará como enlace con el ejército muggle.

—¿Qué estás planeando, Montgomery? —preguntó Newt.

—Digamos que tendremos que hablar con algunos generales muggles para coordinar. Black se ha ofrecido para hacer de enlace. Ahora mismo el Ministro Spencer-Moon está hablando con el señor Churchill para ofrecer oficialmente nuestra ayuda.

—¿Y cómo cree que irá eso? —preguntó Tina. Ella había visto al Primer Ministro muggle un par de veces y lo había escuchado por la radio, y no podía imaginarse cómo reaccionaría a la presencia de su contraparte mágica.

—La última vez que hablaron fue cuando Churchill llegó al poder (*chequear fechas) —respondió Newt esbozando una sonrisa divertida—. Dicen los rumores que Churchill prácticamente le ladró a Spencer-Moon por diez minutos por haberse atrevido a aparecerse en su oficina.

—¿Y qué pasa con el continente? —interrumpió Adelaide. Con cómo estaban las cosas, no tenían tiempo para el anecdotario de las relaciones mágico-muggles—. ¿Piensan ayudar? ¿O se van a limitar a proteger a los ingleses?

Montgomery suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá más cercano.

—En un principio, el Ministro no estaba muy dispuesto a involucrarse en el continente. Pero le hicimos comprender que si el continente cae bajo Grindelwald y los nazis, Gran Bretaña e Irlanda serán los siguientes.

—¿Y qué significa eso para nosotros? —inquirió la joven francesa, que obviamente no estaba interesada en escuchar el debate completo del Wizengamot. Su misión en Londres era asegurar el apoyo de los magos británicos a la Resistencia francesa y estaba impaciente por regresar con buenas noticias.

—En las próximas semanas enviaremos un grupo de voluntarios a colaborar con la Resistencia —respondió Montgomery. La respuesta de la joven sorprendió a todos en la habitación: la habitualmente hosca Adelaide se abalanzó sobre Montgomery, besándolo en ambas mejillas y sonriendo ampliamente.

— _Merci, merci_ —musitaba como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar.

—De hecho, la jefa del grupo vendrá en un rato —comentó Montgomery—. Dice que quiere ponerse a trabajar lo antes posible.

—¿Quién es? —Newt frunció el ceño al preguntar eso. Como si estuviera repasando una lista mental de mujeres que pudieran tomar ese rol.

—No creo que la conozcas, es una chica muy joven. No debe tener más de veinticinco —replicó Montgomery—. Margaret Dunbar.

—¿Alguien quiere una taza de té? —ofreció Newt, al ver que todos estaban sentados y esperando a la misteriosa joven. El nombre no le decía nada, pero le parecía recordar a unos gemelos Dunbar en Gryffindor en su año. Nunca se había llevado particularmente con ellos, pero no tenía malos recuerdos de ellos.

—Yo, por favor —dijo el joven Black, hablando por primera vez. Parecía tímido y Newt podía entender eso. Había escuchado rumores acerca de él, el hijo Squib de Cygnus y Violetta Black. Nadie sabía bien qué había pasado con él, pero ahí estaba, en su sala esperando una taza de té.

La guerra ciertamente era un momento extraño.

-o-

 _ **Cardiff. 27 de diciembre de 1940.**_

Athena Rhys nunca se había sentido particularmente unida a su ciudad natal. Normalmente se sentía más cómoda en Londres, donde su tez oscura no llamaba particularmente la atención. Al menos en los barrios en los que ella solía moverse. En algunas partes de Londres, las únicas personas con su color de piel eran los trabajadores en las casas elegantes que Athena sólo conocía por fuera.

En Cardiff nunca se había topado con nadie que compartiera su color de piel. Siempre había destacado en la multitud. La única persona de tez oscura que conocía era su madre, que siempre decía que no tenía que preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Fácil para ella decirlo, Tabitha Rhys era una mujer alta e imponente. Su cabello moreno contrastaba con su tez pálida.

Athena nunca había conocido a su padre, pero había heredado su color de piel y con eso las miradas de la gente en la calle. En Hogwarts nunca había faltado quién le preguntara por su color de piel, aunque había otros alumnos cuyas familias venían de las colonias.

Al igual que muchos londinenses, Athena había decidido abandonar la ciudad en vista de los bombardeos nocturnos de la Luttwaffe. Aunque en Cardiff también habían sido víctimas de las bombas alemanas, no eran cosa de todas las noches. Athena se había encargado de realizar hechizos de protección en torno a la casa de su madre y esperaba que eso sirviera de algo en caso de un ataque mayor. Ella misma iba a Londres todos los días y tenía que encontrarse con los restos de los edificios bombardeados. El trabajo en la Oficina de Aurores era extraño esos días. Parecía que varios magos estaban aprovechándose de las circunstancias para atacar muggles con impunidad, a pesar de los llamados del Ministro Spencer-Moon a la unidad con el mundo muggle ante el peligro que acosaba a Gran Bretaña. Los aurores habían sido llamados en varias ocasiones para investigar explosiones misteriosas a plena luz del día.

—Athena, querida. —Su madre se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de la joven, que acababa de regresar de su trabajo como Auror en Londres y sólo había alcanzado a echarse unos momentos sobre la cama, cansada—. Hay unas personas que te están buscando. Dicen que son de tu colegio.

Athena alzó una ceja. No recordaba haber escuchado de ninguno de sus compañeros en las últimas semanas. A veces los veía en el callejón Diagon o en el Ministerio, pero todo el mundo parecía tener mil cosas en la mente que claramente iban antes que reunirse con amigos. En septiembre, el Ministro Spencer-Moon había decidido que los magos de Gran Bretaña participarían en la guerra. Discretamente, por supuesto. Athena sabía que Magnus Bletchley, un chico con quien había ido al colegio, se había unido a un grupo que apoyaba a la Resistencia francesa. Y que su amigo Stephan Argus estaba llevando comunicaciones entre el continente y Reino Unido.

—Bajo en un momento.

En la sala de la pequeña casa de su madre la esperaban dos personas. Una le parecía bastante conocida, Athena creía que estaba uno o dos años delante de ella en Hogwarts, aunque no podía recordar su nombre.

—Rhys, soy Callista James. No sé si me recuerdas, pero estaba unos años antes que tú en Hogwarts —dijo la mujer que le parecía conocida extendiéndole una mano para saludarla. Athena se la estrechó y les indicó que se sentaran—. Me acompaña Jean McCormac —añadió Callista señalando a su compañera.

—No se lo tomen a mal, pero ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Athena con un dejo de brusquedad del que se arrepintió inmediatamente—. No quise sonar cortante, pero el ambiente está algo tenso últimamente.

—Y que lo digas —dijo Callista con una sonrisa—. Precisamente de eso queríamos hablarte. En la oficina de aurores se comenta que eres una de las mejores agentes.

—¿Sí? —Athena normalmente tenía la impresión de que sus compañeros en la oficina de aurores no la apreciaban particularmente.

—Efectivamente —comentó Jean, que parecía ser más seria y tenía un marcado acento escocés—. Y creemos que podemos usar tus habilidades.

—¿Mis habilidades? —Athena levantó una ceja al escuchar eso. Nunca se había considerado particularmente hábil en nada, aunque sí era buena en su trabajo. ¿Habrían hablado con otros aurores? Ella misma no había escuchado nada en la Oficina, pero nunca había sido dada a los cotilleos en su lugar de trabajo.

—De acuerdo a tus superiores, eres la mejor del escuadrón en transfiguraciones y te defiendes bien en combate. Como sabes, el Ministerio ha dado autorización para participar en la guerra. Te necesitamos para un escuadrón especial.

Athena las miró de hito en hito. Sinceramente había pensado en presentarse al servicio del Rey, especialmente al saber que muchos de sus amigos de infancia estaban sirviendo en el ejército. Sabía que algunos no regresarían. Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por quedarse en su casa sentada sin hacer nada.

—¿Y tendría que dejar mi trabajo? —inquirió. Por mucho que sus superiores hablaran maravillas de ella, no estaba segura de que eso significara que pudiera involucrarse en la guerra y volver a su puesto como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No, esto sería tratado como un traslado temporal al interior del Ministerio. Una vez que termine la guerra, podrás volver a la Oficina de Aurores sin problemas. Estamos hablando con otros aurores para que se nos unan, por supuesto. Pero tus cualificaciones son excelentes y creemos que eres justo lo que necesitamos.

Athena lo pensó por unos momentos. El día anterior había estado pensando en lo bueno que sería poder hacer algo. Y ahora le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad en una bandeja de oro. Podía hacer una diferencia. Podía acabar con la guerra y todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en el mundo muggle.

—¿Cuándo empiezo?

Las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente se sonrieron mutuamente. Al parecer, todo había salido de acuerdo a lo que ellas esperaban. Athena no supo cómo sentirse en ese momento.

—Inmediatamente, señorita Rhys —dijo Jean—. Tenemos que movernos rápido y nuestro enlace con el ejército muggle está impaciente por conocerla. ¿Salimos en media hora?

-o-

 _ **Hamburgo. 7 de enero de 1941**_

La ciudad podía estar en medio de una guerra, pero eso no significaba que sus habitantes dejarían de disfrutar de la vida. Por las noches, las luces de los bares y salones de baile llamaban a los oficiales a su interior, acompañados por bellezas esculturales, que parecían saltarse el racionamiento y exhibían medias de seda y labios rojos que desafiaban la economía de guerra.

—Rudy, no es necesario que camines tan rápido —se quejó un joven a su pareja, un joven vestido con el uniforme del ejército alemán—. Llevo tacones, no puedo caminar a tu velocidad —añadió ella, haciendo que Rudy se detuviera mientras ella se acomodaba el zapato que llevaba antes de seguir caminando del brazo del joven soldado.

—Ya verás cómo te gusta este lugar —dijo él señalando al espacio vacío entre dos casas antiguas. No bien hubo dicho esas palabras, un edificio apareció entre ellas, con un letrero brillante que anunciaba el nombre _Die Blaue_ _Windmühle_ —. La mejor música en todo Hamburgo, querida Joanna.

—Conoces los mejores lugares, Rudy querido —respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora, dientes blancos contra sus labios rojo sangre, a juego con el elegante vestido que llevaba.

La pareja ingresó al local tomados del brazo. Rudy era un joven mago que se había unido a las líneas de Gellert Grindelwald después de que el mago se hubiera aliado con Hitler. Los magos le estaban prestando una ayuda invaluable al ejército alemán.

Y por supuesto, estaba la ventaja añadida de que las mujeres no podían resistirse a un uniforme. Cuando Rudy se vestía con él, se sentía invencible. Listo para enfrentarse a todo el mundo.

Dentro del bar, los jóvenes de Hamburgo se estaban diviertiendo. Una bruja vistiendo una lujosa túnica de lentejuelas estaba en el escenario al fondo del bar, cantando algo lento, acompañada por una banda de instrumentos encantados. En una pista de baile frente al escenario, varias parejas bailaban y se contoneaban al ritmo de la música.

—Vamos a la barra —le dijo Rudy a Joanna, cogiéndola del codo para guiarla hacia ahí.

Se aseguró de pasar frente a una mesa en la que estaban varios de sus compañeros, también vestidos con el uniforme alemán. Lo único que los diferenciaba de los muggles eran los simbolos de las Reliquias de la Muerte que decoraban el cuello de la chaqueta. Aunque al principio varios jóvenes habían cuestionado la lógica de utilizar ropas muggles. Después de todo, eran una raza completamente inferior a ellos. Sin embargo, Grindelwald había señalado que usando el uniforme alemán era más fácil pasar desapercibidos en medio de las ciudades en guerra. Y además, todos sabían que necesitaban el apoyo de los nazis para poder conquistar Reino Unido.

Rudy ordenó dos cócteles, que el barman se apresuró en servirles. Los seguidores de Grindelwald tenían la fama de ser despiadados e impacientes, y la mayoría de la gente prefería mantenerse alejados de ellos.

—Salud —dijo el joven levantando su copa hacia la muchacha que lo acompañaba—. Por el éxito de nuestra misión.

La joven que lo acompañaba sonrió ligeramente mientras levantaba la copa y se la llevaba a los labios. Unos momentos después la bajó, con el contenido en el mismo nivel que había estado unos momentos antes. La única diferencia era el labial rojo que decoraba el borde de la copa. Rudy no se dio cuenta.

—¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo? —dijo ella, sonriendo encantadoramente a su compañero—. No te imaginas lo que me aburro cuando no estás.

—No lo sé, supongo que una semana.

—¿En Bélgica? —preguntó ella. Un segundo después, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Cómo has sabido eso? Es un secreto —dijo su compañero, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

—¿Lo es? Oh, sólo he acertado por coincidencia. Adiviné.

—Nadie puede saber que vamos a Bélgica. Es una misión secreta —repitió él, al tiempo que sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la chica con ella—. ¿A quién dices que conocías del grupo en Berlín?

Joanna abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento, un banco de los de la barra voló por el aire en dirección a ellos. La joven lo esquivó saltando a un lado, al igual que Rudy, que gritó.

—¡Espía! ¡Espía!

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, un rayo de luz cruzó la habitación, provocando una ruidosa explosión en el centro del bar. Inmediatamente empezaron los gritos y los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro. Un rayo rojo golpeó a Rudy en la nuca y el joven cayó pesadamente al suelo entre otros gritos y maldiciones.

En la confusión, nadio vio cómo Joanna se acercaba a su acompañante y le ponía su varita en las sienes, extrayendo un humo plateado que se apresuró en guardar en una diminuta botella, que rápidamente desapareció en su cartera de mostacillas. Rápidamene, le lanzó otro hechizo, para borrar la memoria de esa tarde. La joven se incorporó mirando a su alrededor, donde seguía el altercado, y echó a caminar a paso firme hacia la puerta de salida. Uno de los jóvenes del bar, el mismo que había lanzado el primer asiento hacia la cabeza de Rudy, la siguió inmediatamente.

Apenas hubo salido del bar, la joven echó a correr, sin preocuparse del impecable peinado que ostentaba. El joven rubio también empezó a correr tras ella. Joanna lo miró por encima del hombro y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón, donde se escondió apoyándose en la pared de ladrillos. Unos segundos más tarde, el hombre rubio también llegó ahí. Se detuvo para recuperar la respiración antes de hablar.

—Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se te puede haber escapado eso?

—Joder, Northrop —dijo la mujer rubia con un acento inconfundiblemente inglés—. No eres nada divertido. Sólo le estaba dando algo de emoción al asunto.

El hombre alto la miró con una ceja alzada, mientras su piel pasaba de pálida a oscura y su cabello rubio dejaba paso a cabello negro y cortado al ras.

—Y usted, señorita Crawford, no tiene consciencia del peligro —respondió, revelando un acento estadounidense que contrastaba con el de ella. Estaba irritado. Por mucho que esa muchacha fuera la mejor Legilimens que tuvieran, era completamente incapaz de seguir órdenes directas.

—Puede ser, pero seguro que me divierto. Y tengo la inteligencia que necesitábamos —dijo ella, sonriendo con labios muy rojos y balanceando una botellita con un líquido plateado—. Fue casi demasiado fácil.

—Y casi nos descubren.

—Casi _me_ descubren —repitió ella con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios rojos—. Pero menos mal que estabas tú ahí para salvarme, ¿no?

Northrop puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. A Iris Crawford le gustaba cortejar el peligro. Y a él le gustaba Iris Crawford. Aunque no tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo y los pusiera en peligro sin pensarlo dos veces.

Así estaban las cosas.

-o-

 _ **Bruselas, 8 de febrero de 1941**_

Marius Black había empezado a acostumbrarse a ser el único no mágico entre sus compañeros. Aunque nunca se lo hacían sentir, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto consciente de que todos ellos podían hacer cosas que para él eran sencillamente imposibles. William Montgomery insistía que no hubieran logrado hacer nada sin él, pero Marius estaba convencido de que no era así. Todos los miembros del escuadrón eran más que capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso Iris Crawford, que normalmente les daba dolores de cabeza a sus superiores por su manía por improvisar en los peores momentos y su capacidad de salir airosa de cualquier situación. Aunque últimamente la joven estaba mejorando bastante en su capacidad de seguir órdenes.

Pasear por la Bruselas ocupada era una experiencia extraña. Aunque abundaban las banderas nazis, también había muchas pintadas que recordaban a la resistencia. Los belgas podían haber perdido la batalla, pero estaban luchando para no perder la guerra. Y eso incluía a los brujos de ese país. Muchos habían ayudado a judíos a escapar a España y Portugal, desde donde podían partir a las Américas en busca de campos más verdes. Y otros tantos estaban en Francia, ayudando a los brujos de la Resistencia francesa. Adelaide Delacour le había escrito para decirle que las cosas estaban mejorando, que sentía que ganaban terreno y que el final de la guerra no estaba lejos.

A Marius le hubiera gustado ser tan optimista. Para él, la guerra podía durar otros diez años. Por lo que habían logrado descubrir del ejército nazi, tenían municiones y armas para dar y regalar. Y la ayuda de los magos les estaba siendo invaluable. Al menos ahora la magia no era cosa sólo de un lado.

Una de sus fuentes le había dicho que tenían a un nuevo recluta, un joven inglés que acababa de llegar a Bruselas. Mago del todo. Marius tenía que verlo para comprobar que no se tratara de un espía alemán. No habría sido la primera vez que Grindelwald intentara infiltrarse entre ellos. Tampoco sería la última.

La dirección que le habían dado era un edificio mágico cerca de la Bolsa de Bruselas. Esquivando las patrullas alemanas, el joven soldado logró llegar al punto. Aunque tenía papeles falsificados con magia, indetectables para los muggles, no le gustaba arriesgarse. No era como Iris, que había ido directamente a una patrulla para comprobar que sus papeles sirvieran.

—¿Contraseña? —preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta a la que Marius había golpeado.

—La noche es más oscura justo antes de salir el sol —dijo él. ¿A quién se le ocurrían esas frases tan ridículas?

—Pasa.

La habitación era pequeña y tenía el techo bajo. Quien lo recibió era una bruja belga, de cabello oscuro y ojos extraordinariamente verdes. Era mucho más menuda que el joven soldado y no parecía fuera de lugar en el estrecho espacio, mientras que Marius tuvo que agacharse inmediatamente. Debía verse ridículo en esa postura.

—Está por aquí —dijo la joven, señalando a un muchacho en la semi oscuridad. Había más personas, pero con sólo una lámpara en la mesa del centro de la habitación, Marius no podía verlos.

Marius alzó las cejas al verlo.

El chico no podía tener más de dieciocho años. Recién graduado de Hogwarts.

—¿Él? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Soy Michael Hitchens, señor —contestó el muchacho, dando un saludo marcial—. Me envían desde Londres para…

—Mentira —lo interrumpió Marius rápidamente. La bruja menuda y otra de las personas de la habitación sacaron sus varitas, apuntando al muchacho que tenían enfrente—. Esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas del Ministerio. Nunca han enviado a alguien sin avisarme antes. Y tú has llegado a Bruselas a contactarte con la Resistencia.

El muchacho se puso colorado al verse atrapado en su mentira. Verdaderamente era demasiado joven. Marius supo inmediatamente que no era un espía.

—Chico, vuelve a casa. La guerra no es lugar para críos —dijo.

—No. —La expresión en el rostro de Michael se tornó súbitamente decidida—. No puedo dejar que mi país caiga sin hacer nada por impedirlo. Las cosas están mal, señor Black. Si no hacemos algo, todos caeremos.

Hablaba rápido, con la impulsividad de los jóvenes que aún no aprenden a que el mundo se mueve más lento de lo que ellos creen. Había algo en su rostro que a Marius le resultaba extrañamente familiar, aunque no creía haber conocido a nadie llamado Hitchens.

—¿Qué edad tienes, niño?

—Dieciocho. Soy un hombre hecho y derecho.

Marius suspiró. Era demasiado joven. Pero si le decía que no, las probabilidades de que encontrara a un grupo que lo aceptara eran altas. Siempre podía enrolarse en el ejército muggle y ser enviado a cualquier lado como carne de cañón. Lo que pasaba con muchos jóvenes.

—Maldita sea —masculló por lo bajo. Estaba seguro de que se iba a arrepentir de ello, pero no podía hacer nada más—. Venga, puedes trabajar con nosotros. Pero tienes que jurarme que vas a obedecerme siempre. ¿Está claro?

—Señor, sí, señor —accedió Michael, tendiéndole la mano. Marius se la estrechó.

Aún quedaba mucho por venir. Nunca estaba de más tener algo de apoyo.

* * *

 _Sí, sé que quedan muchas preguntas al final del fic. Lo sé. Pero espero que haya servido para darte una imagen de la guerra en el lado mágico y cómo los magos ingleses se involucraron en el conflicto, porque al principio estaban en plan "no es mi problema". Adelaide Delacour es la abuela paterna de Fleur (la veela es por el lado de su madre), Marius Black ya lo conocemos todos, y lo mismo para Newt y Tina (que veinte años después de conocerse ya están casados y probablemente con niños. Yo los veo con dos). Los demás son todos OCs míos. Athena Rhys es una bruja galesa muy hábil. Iris Crawford tiene problemas para tomarse las cosas en serio, pero juro que cambia con el tiempo. Roderick Northrop es un brujo estadounidense que se incorpora a la misión de Marius y ayuda a centrarlos un poco porque tiene algo de experiencia militar. Y Michael Hitchens es nieto de la legendaria Isla Black, y primo lejano de Marius. Me gustó la idea de terminar ahí porque es el reencuentro de los primos y me gustan mucho._

 _Algún día los retomaré y contaré aventuras del escuadrón completo. Promesa de escritora._

 _Espero que la hayas disfrutado, Lily._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
